


Heartbeat

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: A last night together being oblivious of it.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the precuel of Forget-me-nots

Dimitri let another fit of coughs go. After a few seconds it stopped and he relaxed again in the bed putting his head on the pillow, after it a wet cloth was put on his forehead.  
"Ah...thank you my love"  
He looked at his side where Byleth was looking at him worried, but then smiled.  
"It's nothing really"  
"To me it matters much"  
She keep smiling.  
"Does it hurts?"  
"A little, but I can handle it"  
She looked worried at him.  
"Don't give me that look my love, it hurts me to see you like that"  
"I should be the one saying that, you got sick and you just get worse and worse no sign of recovery..."  
She took the cloth away.  
"There's something else, right?"  
".... Some say... That probably you won't survive"  
"....."  
"They're rumors of course but... But I can't help but think on losing you... I will be heartbroken..."  
She felt his hand on hers, they were cold as ice.  
"Please don't freet over it"  
"But"  
"If it were my time to go, I could only say I had a wonderful life, I married the love of my life, had 5 beautiful kids and did my very best for a better Fodlan. I think I did my best..."  
"And you will leave a lot of people with a heart broken, your child's, your wife, your friends... Everyone"  
"....I suppose yes..."  
"And at same time" he felt her tremble  
"I don't want you to suffer... But losing you, will kill me...am I Selfless?"  
"No my love, I would feel the same, but if I can choose, I want to have my last moments with my family"  
She smiles  
"You should teach Jeralt all the things to be a king then"  
"I believe from the two you're the more adequate for the work"  
She giggled  
"Just because I was a professor doesn't mean I can teach him everything, besides it would be a good Father-son time"  
"Ah right..."  
Another fit of coughs, he put his hand over his mouth and seated, she fastly put a hand on his back.  
"I'm *cough* I'm fine"  
She looked worried.  
He finally stopped and got down again.  
"I'm sorry to be such a charge to you"  
He looked weakly at her.  
"Nonsense, I did a vow, in health and illness, all be by your side, until death take us apart and beyond"  
He smiled.  
"Can I ask you of something?"  
"Of course"  
"Can you sleep tonight with me, like the first time we sleep together after getting married?"  
She gave a loving smile at him.  
"Of course Dimitri"  
She got at his side and put her head over his chest"  
"I love seeing you there"  
"Over your chest?"  
"Yes, I can have you as close to my heart as I can" she smiled again.  
"I love it too, I can hear your sweet and soft heartbeat, it's very calming"  
"I'm glad" he gave her a kiss on the forehead  
"I love you Byleth, no matter what you are my light"  
"I love you too, and I will love you till the end of my days and in my next life and the next and the next after that"  
He laughed.  
"I will too, I'll find you no matter what in the next life I live"  
"Then, it's a promise"  
"Yes, a promise" they kissed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning  
"Mh..." Byleth opened her eyes and looked how the sun rays were coming from the window, she got up and seated, then gave a yawn it was very early yet but maybe time to change the cloth and give Dimitri Medicine.  
"My love" she moved him by the shoulder  
"It's time to wake up, you need the medicine"  
Again she moved him but no sign. She looked hard and saw his chest, it wasn't moving, she took his hand and didn't feel anything, she go to the last place, over his heart.  
She seated on the bed, tears forming on her eyes,  
No beat.


End file.
